


美人

by tuomuxiliang



Category: all楠 - Fandom
Genre: all楠 - Freeform, 真龄龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuomuxiliang/pseuds/tuomuxiliang
Kudos: 23





	美人

德云社里的美人多，各有千秋，温柔的妩媚的，真真是让人心痒痒。  
但要说反差最大的，当属王九龙。  
王九龙就像是一只勾人的狐狸，眼含春色，笑盈盈的倚柱望着你，身姿婀娜，见你看过来还会故意扭腰，舌尖扫过下唇，偏偏配着那张清纯的脸，旺仔笑又无端多了点幼态。  
真是让人下不了手。  
九字科大师哥不做人。  
废话，他们可是搭档，你想想一个可可爱爱漂亮男孩在你旁边对你言听计从，你能忍得了？  
大师哥可有理了：“台上那么说捧哏的，台下不得对他好点吗？”  
对对对，逗哏宠捧哏是德云社传统，别说了我们都懂。  
可您也不想想武术捧哏是怎么来的。  
其实张九龄之前也是有所顾忌的，一直小心把握着分寸，只是当看见王九龙被陌生男人摸屁股的时候，他彻底炸了。  
“你就不会反抗一下吗”张九龄气炸，但是对上王九龙眼睛的时候可是什么都忘了。  
他的漂亮师弟眼眉带红，眼眸水光粼粼的，委委屈屈的抱着张九龄蹭“师哥。。我难受。。”  
这能忍吗  
张九龄卡住王九龙脖子把人按在黑暗的巷子墙上，墙上脏兮兮的，可两个人都不在意。  
张九龄用力把人拉下来与他接吻，舌尖舔过触感良好的果冻似的嘴唇，突破牙关带着王九龙的小舌共舞，王九龙被动承受，又出神的望着张九龄一鼓一鼓的腮帮子，被人惩罚性的咬了咬下唇。  
手顺着衣摆伸进去，肆意玩弄光滑的皮肤，腿顶进王九龙双腿之间，膝盖顶着人恶意的摩擦，王九龙浑身发软，反抗的力气都没有。  
大庭广众之下自然不能太过火，于是转战酒店，张九龄享受着王九龙内里的紧致，看他身体都染上一层粉红色。  
又死死的顶在敏感点上，王九龙哭喊着射了出来。  
伴随着亲昵的一句“我爱你”  
无人可知那天晚上都发生了什么，只知道第二天王九龙嗓子哑了，动作大时可以依稀看见脖子上的牙痕和红点。  
休息日，王九龙难得的回了趟玫瑰园。  
专场刚刚结束，难得有了几天的假期，王九龙前一天晚上和张九龄商量了一下活儿，第二天在玫瑰园睡的昏天黑地，醒时已经中午了，在自家王九龙自然不用顾忌什么，简单的牛仔短裤白T恤就去了餐厅。  
恰恰遇见了刚刚回来的张云雷。  
“辨儿哥，早”  
对于张云雷，王九龙还是带些惧怕的，虽然平时看着张云雷在台上可爱，台下却是不苟言笑，他确确实实但的上这一声二爷。  
“还早呢？”张云雷无奈“昨天晚上又熬夜来吧，专场刚刚结束，这几天好好养精蓄锐”  
“是啊”王九龙去厨房看了看食材“辨儿哥你吃午饭了吗”  
“还没呢”张云雷坐在沙发上有些疲倦  
“那我做点儿一起吃吧”  
张云雷嗯了一声算是答应，闭着眼睛揉了揉眉头。  
王九龙的动作很快，没过多久厨房里就有饭香味传来。  
张云雷睁开眼就看见王九龙一双细白的大长腿，笔直又白，硬生生的杵进张云雷的眼睛里。  
张云雷调整了一下坐姿，毫不顾忌的打量着  
王九龙察觉到张云雷的目光，疑惑的望向张云雷，却看见张云雷闭着眼，只当自己多疑，只是加快了做饭的速度。  
两个人也不需要太多菜式，王九龙简单的煮了两碗面，张云雷那晚是他大力推荐过的云雷面，只是把泡面换成了挂面，王九龙那碗就是最普通的清水面，又炒了个西红柿鸡蛋。  
王九龙推醒假寐的张云雷，即便现在张云雷的腿好多了，还是小心翼翼的扶了他一把。  
两个人无言的吃完了饭，张云雷又回到沙发上，揉着太阳穴。  
“下午没有工作了吗”王九龙随口问  
“下午休息”  
“那上楼睡会儿吧”  
张云雷点头，站起来，王九龙也连忙伸手扶住他，十指相扣借力给他。  
张云雷看见王九龙脖子上还未消退的牙痕，眸色暗了暗。  
到了房间也未撒开王九龙的手，而是顺力一扯，王九龙脚下不稳，扑到了张云雷的身上。  
“辨儿哥？”  
“大楠”张云雷抬头，眼中是欲火“帮帮我”  
帮什么呢，自然是那些无法细说的事  
暗示性的把王九龙的头往下摁了摁，表情倒是委屈的很  
“我自己出不来”  
“你帮帮我”  
王九龙无奈，自己这个颜控没救了  
也是顺从的跪在床上，任由人摩擦自己的双腿。  
白皙的双腿夹着张云雷的肉棒，张云雷满足的用力一顶，换来了王九龙的一颤  
回房的时候腿都红了一片，王九龙呲牙咧嘴的扶墙往回走，半路撞上了郭麒麟。  
“玩儿的挺开啊大楠”郭麒麟不爽了  
“哟，表哥，你什么时候回来的？”  
王九龙明显不想提这个话题。  
只是微微发颤的双腿还是暴漏了。  
郭麒麟眼光掠过王九龙粉嫩的双唇，无声的勾起一个笑  
“大楠，之前你让我帮你抢的权志龙的门票到了，在我的房间，你跟我过来拿吧”  
王九龙不疑有他，高高兴兴的和郭麒麟回了房。  
拿到门票王九龙开心的亲了一口，开始盘算自己有没有时间去，完全忽视了后面那只虎视眈眈的狼。  
被突然抱上来的人下了一跳，王九龙正欲躲避，就听见郭麒麟伤心的语调。  
“表弟。。我好像不举了，你能不能帮我看看？”  
“噗呲。。。表哥这个我帮不了”王九龙忍着笑转头，就看见自家表哥狡黠的坏笑。  
顺势往后一拉，郭麒麟坐在了床上，王九龙跪在了地上。  
郭麒麟打开腿，把手上权志龙的签名照放在跨上  
“来自己拿”  
王九龙羞愤又舍不得，只能闭眼去拿，却忘了自己跪着，被郭麒麟压下头和牛仔裤的布料亲密接触。  
“帮帮我嘛大楠”  
帮不帮的，反正东西拿了  
朱唇含住青筋暴起的肉棒，舌尖用力取悦着他。  
郭麒麟满足的看见那张白皙的脸上多了几分白浊，眼角泛红。  
休息日过去后王九龙找到张九龄，二话不说就抱住了他。  
“怎么了这是”张九龄疑惑的摸摸王九龙的头。  
“我不管，以后你陪我回玫瑰园”  
“行行行”张九龄无奈的哄着自家捧哏。  
又眼神犀利的望向远处  
王九龙是我的，亲戚又怎样，你们不会再有碰他的机会了。


End file.
